eotufandomcom-20200213-history
Infatuzamons
Background The Infatu'zamons' were an ancient species of humanoids that evolved on the planet Maltesis and were possibly the first intelligent lifeforms in the Universe. Their early ancestors were a race of tall grayish blue skinned beings with black hair who, like many of the creatures on their world, possessed microscopic symbiotes that gave them incredible powers. As the population on Maltesis exploded, the great tribes splintered and war erupted between them. The only tribes that were left were only three: the Zamaranians, the Infatuzamons, and the Revanavi. Split, they went to separate worlds to which they evolved into three distinct species. The early precursors to the Infatuzamons were an all female society that lived in the city of Zamar. Over the next billion of years, the three species began to evolve into different forms. While the Zamaranians were originally human-like but golden orange-skinned, the Infatuzamons eventually became identical to white Earth women, with light lavender skin and gray purple hair with blue cat-like eyes. They developed a warrior-like culture, and, unlike the Zamaranians who developed a culture of science and nature working together, preferred to focus on developing their physical abilities and merely creating a culture to which they would utilize one singular emotion to fuel their power rather than all of them. In doing so, they developed the habit of storing their psionic energies in violet crystals. At some point in the past, the Infatuzamons also began to take mates from the planet Krougar. The Infatuzamons discovered a crystal which formed aroudn the bodies of two deceased lovers. This became the focal point of their powers tapping into their love (or their twisted thought of it). For reasons unknown, the inhabitants of Infatuzamon also started the custom of choosing females of other species that bore certain specific appearances to their leader to be selected as their queen. These women were given a gem that granted them enormous mental powers though it also twisted and altered the host's mind. Biology and Characteristics Infatuzamons are gray lavendarish-skinned humanoid people who descended from a feline-like race. Their eyes are blue with the corneas a light blue. Infatuzamons are rumored to be immortal, able to live longer lifespans. Like their cousins, they also seem to have the ability to learn new languages instantly by means of "lip contact" (kissing). Physically, they are similar to humans, minus the powers, and the gray lavender skin color tone. Kori had stated that Zamaranian and Infatuzamon Reproductive Systems are quite similar to humans. Culture The race of the Infatuzamons are one of all females (though they still need men to procreate). They are trained to be fighters, but they have developed a culture similar to their cousins, the Zamaranians. Though evolving separately, they have strained relationships due to the point of view of their powers. Basically, both races need their emotions to fuel their powers, but the Zamaranians state that the Infatuzamons only focus on one emotion solely. They believe that life would be more peaceful and loving when women were in charge, and neglect men to join their people. After centuries of existence and isolation, they had forgotten the true meaning of love and began to kidnap men in an attempt to bring love to the universe. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Immortality' *'Cosmic-Level Energy Manipulation': The Infatuzamons had developed the ability to manipulate the emotional spectrum of energy that is love (Violet). This power is naturally generated by them and is capable of all the feats of utilizing such energies. The power of love is one of the farthest away from the balance of the center of the emotional spectrum and thus the power has more influence over its bearer. Known Members Category:Aliens Category:Species Category:Sentient Sapiens Category:Energy Wielders